A Handful of Kisses
by ShreddingRibbons
Summary: fluffy oneshot. SasuSaku. a sip of whiskey, a bite of chocolate, just trying to make the pain of monthly cramps disappear. So how did i end up kissing you? In fact, how the hell did you get in my apartment?


And then God said, 'Let there be fluff.' And it was so.

~*~

"Gaaah!" Sakura had been moaning like this all afternoon, rolled over on her couch while clutching a pillow to her aching abdomen. Being a woman _sucked. _Especially when that time of the month came gleefully rolling around. _Ugh, Mother Nature is _such_ a sadist. _

Another blinding rumble of a cramp knifed mercilessly just below her stomach, causing her to stifle a scream as she shook with the pain, groaning at the misfortune of being female. The medic swore under her breath as the dagger-like cramps soared painfully through her abdomen, making her head reel. God she felt like crap. And the worst part was even though she was a medic she couldn't heal this kind of thing, because if she did freaky things would happen to her ovaries, truly freaky things. So here she lay, helplessly crying out as she continued through the spell of cramps, her head throbbing in a pre-migraine only making the spinning of her brains even worse. And then there came a knock at the door.

"_Go away."_ She croaked at her apartment door, truly _not _wanting any company right now. Of course, the person ignored her demand and opened her door with his spare key, giving her a skeptical look before closing the door and turning back around.

"Sakura, you look awful." The pink-haired nin threw her pill canister at him, and it bonked him soundly on the forehead, but not before she ripped off the label so he couldn't see what kind of medicine they were. Sasuke rubbed his forehead and picked up the canister, walking over to where Sakura lay sprawled across the couch. "What, did you eat a hairball or something?"

"Get out." Sakura repeated, glaring at the Uchiha. But he, of course, ignored her request.

"Did anybody come by?" Sakura groaned, she knew she wasn't gonna get anywhere fast with this sheltered little ninja.

"Ino pig came by and gave me those." The medic muttered, nodding toward the yellow plastic canister. Sasuke was about to ask what the pills were until Sakura let out a strangled scream and writhed on the couch, arching her back in pain. The canister's label slipped from her hand as she twisted in agony. And then suddenly it was over, and she slumped weakly, her whole body going limp. Sasuke read the label.

"Pain Killers, medicated for SMP. SMP? The hell is that?" Sakura looked up at him, her eyes flashing with fire.

"Get the _fuck _out Sasuke."

"Jeez Ms. Priss, why're you in such a tizzy?" Sakura burrowed her head in her pillow. "And what the hell is wrong with you? Why'd you scream just now, what're the-"

"You wanna help Sasuke?" He looked at her unsurely before nodding. "Good. Go get some milk chocolate and whiskey from my kitchen, and grab The Hunchback of Notre Dame from that stack by the TV." The dark-haired seventeen-year-old eyed her suspiciously.

"Why're you acting so weird?" Once again Sakura glared at him grudgingly.

"Do it Uchiha, or get out." With a heavy sigh Sasuke puttered about the house, snatching the things she had requested and returned to her. "Good. Now, gimme the whiskey and the chocolate and go but the cassette in the player." He did as he was told, and watched in mild surprise as Sakura screwed off the top of her whiskey bottle and took a long swig, screwing the top back on and wiping her mouth on the sleeve of the gray wool sweater she wrapped around herself for warmth. "Now mute the TV, it's too loud. And sit over here." She pointed to the foot of the couch right in front of her, with yet another scrutinizing look he sighed and sat where she had ordered him to. Sakura gave Sasuke a slight surprise when she began to rake her fingers through his silken locks and hum an unrecognizable tune to herself, eyes staring blankly at the moving images on the TV. The Uchiha didn't like taking orders from her, but he obliged because he saw something was seriously wrong. Finally he decided to break the long held silence.

"What does SMP stand for?" Sakura continued to hum for a few more moments before stopping.

"Severe Menstrual Pains."

"Menstrual pains?"

"Yeah, you know, cramps?"

"Cramps?" Sakura looked at his confused face, shocked.

"As in Period cramps." He shook his head, showing he still did not understand. Sakura groaned as the pain hit her again, but stood up anyway and fetched a book from her book case, handing it to him. "Read that, you'll get it."

Sasuke was silent as he read through the section about Women's Menstrual Cycle, and Sakura was surprised she saw no expressions of disgust or shock. After reading the section Sasuke closed the book and looked at his companion, his dark eyes boring into hers. She held her breath as she waited for him to speak.

"Sakura, excuse me for asking, but may I use your bathroom? I think I'm going to vomit." And vomit he did, she winced as she heard him retching from the bathroom, and closed her eyes for a moment. _I hope he doesn't get any on the floor, I pay good money for this apartment. _Sasuke soon returned, only to see Sakura rolling around on the floor, crying out in pain as the cramps knifed erratically through her flesh, jamming there way like electricity through her body. The Uchiha panicked. _What do I do? What do I do? What do I _do?

He rushed over to the writhing Sakura, her face contorted in agony. She opened one eye, seeing him next to her.

"Don't touch me." She muttered darkly, jerking to the side as another cramp shot through her, zapping like liquid fire in her abdomen. Then suddenly the pain disappeared and she lay limp yet again, breathing hard after her cramp attack. Her face still pressed to the carpet of her living room she raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Have a nice time puking?" She still had her humor, even though it felt like someone was slowly tearing her apart. Sasuke smiled despite himself.

"Lovely. Now, let's get you back on the couch." Sakura rose to her feet shakily.

"I can walk by myself, buzzard face." Even as she said this she tripped over her own feet and dizzily went veering for the coffee table, only to the have the back of her shirt caught by Sasuke, helping her avoid near disaster.

"Sure you can Forehead." He helped her like a sick person to her couch and sat down, pulling her so her head was in his lap. Sakura again raised an eyebrow. "Shut up and stand still." He snapped, throwing a pillow at her face, which she moved down to rest on her stomach.

"I hate you." She muttered, grinning graciously up at him with her eyes closed. That smile, it made his heart leap about like a killer whale on drugs. He couldn't get enough of how the corners of her lips curled so delicately upwards. God how he wanted to kiss those lips. Sasuke could hardly control himself when she rolled over in his lap, and he could feel her breath through his clothes, grazing his stomach muscles. And when she muttered his name and reached up, fiddling with his soft bangs, he lost it.

With no more rational thought left within him he laid a hand over her ever slightly closed eyes, watched the slivers of green disappear underneath his palm.

"Sasuke?" He hated how she could do this to him, set him off like a bottle rocket with one mere breath, one mere smile. And he hated how he lost all ends of self control when she whispered his name, formed his label with her bell-like, fluttery voice. He swallowed, trying to gain control of himself and failing miserably. "Sasuke?" she asked again, truly wondering what was wrong. No sooner had she finished her sentence when she let out a low, pain-filled groan, hugging the pillow tighter to her stomach. This made Sasuke make up his mind.

"Stand still." He grumbled, his hand still clamped firmly over her eyes. He could tell even with his hand covering most of her face that she was giving him a confused look, but he didn't care.

Slowly, hesitantly he lowered his head to hers, and he could feel her flinch when she felt his warm breath against her lips. He was so close, so terribly close. But he couldn't do it. He just couldn't bring himself to touch his lips to hers.

But Sakura was not stupid, she knew what he was trying to do. A wave of surprise swept his features when he saw her smirk.

"Oh Sasuke, you always were a chicken." With that said she elevated herself with her arms, her palms sinking into her couch, and rose her lips to his, kissing him gently. She smirked even winder against his lips when she heard his breath hitch like a girl. But soon it was her own breath that was hitching as she felt the hand that had recently been covering her eyes wrap around the back of her neck and press her closer.

Sasuke found himself snaking another arm around her waist, all but cradling her to his chest as he kissed her, his heart doing as many back flips as a circus performer. It was his turn to smirk against her lips as he trailed the tip of his pointer finger painfully soft along her jaw line, making her shiver. He had always known she was ticklish. The dark-haired boy did it again and he felt her giggle in the kiss. He smiled warmly against her lips at hearing the light laugh escape from her.

Sakura opened her eyes to find him staring at her as they kissed, and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Close your eyes." She muttered, easing off his lips a moment to glare at him. The Uchiha chuckled.

"Why?"

"Because it makes me feel embarrassed." She replied sheepishly, a light flush gracing her feature. Sasuke full out laughed.

"We've been kissing for a whole five minutes and that's the first time I've seen you blush."

"That's because you weren't looking hard enough." With that she brought her lips to his once again, silencing them both.

Needless to say neither one was ever alone on a period day again.

~*~

Didn't you hate it? Yeah, I think I did to, but look at all the fluffs! The fluffs say "Review! Review!" c'mon, I took the trouble to write this, and I've seen worse oneshots than this with hundreds of comments. Please? You know you want to!


End file.
